


A Heart for a Heart

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Brutal Murder, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, RK900 has no name, Serial Killer Husbands, Serial Killer RK900, Serial killer Gavin Reed, You're Welcome, are you proud of me chris carter, finally getting into that darkfic for the dbh fandom, for srs this is very nasty and not for the faint of heart, fucking in the same room as dead bodies, gavin and rk900 are both incredibly fucked up in this fic, humans and androids are murdered, they probably aren't the sanest of individuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He removed the pump regulator and made his way back over to the man, presenting it to him with an exaggerated bow, "For you, my love." He looked up with a wink, "I'd give you mine, but unfortunately I need it."-Gavin's been killing androids since long before the revolution, except now it actually counts as murder. A certain android has something to say about that, but Gavin sees it as more of a challenge, rather than acease and desist.





	A Heart for a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I!! Love!! Darkfic!!
> 
> I have a bunch laying around in various states of unfinished, and in due fashion, this is the one most recently started so of course it's the first one finished.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Murder bad, don't do that??? Author only condones fictional murders
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: Just so we're clear, I know blood isn't good lube. The only good lube is actual lube. :/

Thirty seconds remained on the countdown timer.

**[29]**

**[27]**

**[26]**

The android reached out with a trembling hand, a static filled cry leaving its artificial throat. It was helpless, unable to call for help, the virus it was infected with made sure of that. No one would be coming for it. All it could do was beg for mercy.

Gavin stood from the comfortable armchair, tossed the pump regulator into the air, caught it easily with his other hand, "This what you want, tincan?" He asked with a sadistic grin. He stepped over the android, avoided grabbing hands and all but skipped his way over to the other side of the room.

There was another cry from the android, as it realized all was lost.

"Oh, come on! You got fifteen seconds! Fucking pathetic if you give up now, don't you think?" Gavin sat down on the ground, began patting at the floorboards and waving the pump, like he was calling a pet to him. "Come here, come get your pump back! Ten more seconds, clock's ticking!

**[9]**

**[8]**

**[7]**

**[6]**

The android glared at the Detective hatefully, but made no further move towards the man, resigned to its fate.

**[5]**

"Really, you're just going to give up?"

**[4]**

"That's it?"

**[3]**

"Don't think robo-Jesus would be too proud of you. Just rolling over and accepting your fate instead of _fighting._ "

**[2]**

"Pathetic! This is what you deserve, you glorified toaster!"

**[1]**

"I expected deviants to be so much more interesting, what a great disapointment you've all been. Please say hi to your friends for me, if there happens to be an afterlife for you all to go to."

**[0]**

Gavin sighed, got to his feet, shot the deactivated android a look of distain. He wanted to spit on it, but that was DNA evidence he wasn't stupid enough to leave behind. Instead he clenched his hand tight around the pump regulator he was holding, and drew his foot back to kick at the machine as hard as he could.

It hurt his foot, but God, it was worth it.

"Piece of shit." He growled under his breath, letting himself out of the house.

-

"There was another one last night, Lieutenant."

"Jesus Christ, are you serious? How many is that, four?"

"Including this one, yes, the total is four."

Gavin did his best to look like he was working as he listened to the conversation going on near him. He hoped he wasn't visibly reacting, fighting the proud grin that wanted to split his face was proving difficult.

Four, they thought, what idiots.

No, the real number was six- or at least, that's how many Gavin had killed since the revolution began. Dumbass Anderson and that plastic prick Connor just hadn't managed to find the other two bodies, the second and fourth victims respectively.

Supposed to be the best damn team in the whole of the United States and yet not an ounce of suspicion was cast towards their android hating coworker.

Though maybe that was because Gavin had been quite pro-android during and after the revolution. Not enough that his change in attitude had been suspicious, but enough so that people genuinely thought he was changing for the better.

"So, what? Any evidence this time or does our killer continue to allude us?"

"Unfortunately, the answer is yes, Lieutenant. All we know is that the MO was the same. The thirium pump regulator was removed and then the victim was left to shut down. There was evidence to show she had been tazed before hand, to disorient her long enough for a virus to be uploaded into her system, disabling her communications feature so she was unable to call for help."

"Right." A sigh. "What a sick bastard." And then, "We'll catch this guy, Con, we just have to keep at it."

-

His collection was growing quite nicely, soon enough he'd need a bigger box to keep the pump regulators in. Gavin had been thinking of moving, finding a bigger place so he could dedicate an entire room to his trophies, instead of keeping them hidden under his bed, like he felt guilty.

He twirled the most recently acquired regulator in his hands, almost an exact clone of the other five in the box, but Gavin could tell them all apart. This one for instance, had a small scrape on one side, possibly caused by how violently he'd removed it. Another of the pumps, from victim number three, was slightly larger than the rest, due to the android being a larger model.

They were all unique in their own ways, and they all filled Gavin with that same rush of excitement whenever he looked at them. Letting him relive the moments in which he claimed them, watching the androids he'd stolen them from slowly shut down. Ridding the world of those manipulative machines one by one.

The world was blind to their tricks, granting them their rights and their equality, but Gavin wasn't falling for it. He just hoped the rest of the human race realized it too, before they were completely wiped out.

Something on the TV caught his attention, and his eyes flickered towards it.

He carefully replaced the pump regulator in his trophy box, and placed it down, picking up the remote instead to turn the volume up.

On the screen was an image of a paper note, _'1 android = 1 human'_ written on it in perfect CyberLife Sans. The reporter was rambling on about how no one had any idea what it was supposed to mean, listing off various theories that could be the answer, but were unlikely.

Gavin knew exactly what it was and his pulse began to race.

This android had grown tired of Gavin's antics, and it was attempting to put a stop to them. For every android life that he took, a human life would be taken too.

What a truly idiotic machine to believe something so stupid would get him to stop. He wondered if it was prepared to kill more humans, if it thought that just one would be enough and hoped no others would be needed.

Gavin's next victim was already picked out, the crime already plotted down to the very last detail, he would just have to revise it slightly to accept the challenge presented to him.

-

_7, better catch up_

-

"Seven? That doesn't make sense. If this really is our android killer responding to the message left at that human murder, then what the hell does he mean by seven? Is he lying about the victim count to try and provoke the android to kill more humans?" Anderson ran a hand through his hair as he talked, further messing up the grey locks.

"Perhaps he's telling the truth," RK900 suggested, "It's possible that we haven't found all the victims."

"It could be the same killer." Was Connor's idea, "Trying to throw us off his tail, forge a rivalry so we use more resources trying to put a stop to two people, when in reality it's still just one."

"That's pretty fucking out there, Con." Hank rebutted, arching an eyebrow, "And the most interesting escalation in crime I've ever seen if it's true. Going from taking out androids' pump regulators and leaving them relatively undamaged, to ripping out a human's heart?"

"What are you thoughts, Detective Reed?" RK900 asked, and the whole table turned towards Gavin, who, up to that point, had just been sitting back and enjoying the show. Mostly watching RK900, though he'd never admit it.

He shrugged, "I'm with Connor on this. Reckon it's the same guy escalating." He sat up a little straighter as he explained his faux theory, "So this guy, our android killer, doesn't see androids as human, even after this whole revolution mess. They're still just machines to him. Maybe they aren't doing it for him anymore, so he's gotta escalate, start going after humans to give him that thrill that he's lost."

"And the numbers? You think he's counting right?" Anderson questioned.

"Why wouldn't he be? I mean, I know we've seen it before, serial killers inflating their numbers to try and seem more impressive, but I don't get this feeling from this guy. I think maybe this was like a passive aggressive statement. He's upset that we haven't found and acknowledged all of his crimes, but he's also mocking us for missing them."

"With all due respect, I strongly disagree." RK900 interrupted, a frown marring his features, "Escalation doesn't make any sense, it has to be two separate individuals. Potentially, an accomplice."

"Well, _shit_." Hank sighed, rapping his knuckles against the table, "I would say thanks for the help you two, but I think you've given us way too much to think about."

"Any time, Lieutenant." Gavin grinned in response.

-

Gavin's next murder was a little more ambitious than the previous ones. It was definitely pushing his luck in more ways than one.

Before he'd simply gone after androids that were by themselves, easy targets, but he couldn't stop thinking about _escalation_. It felt like something he should do, and going after an android that lived with a human felt like the best way to do it.

He was more careful than he'd ever been before. Setting up a plan, and several backups for anything and everything that could go wrong, this had to be perfect. Gavin didn't want to harm the human, but he also couldn't have his identity revealed.

It was a month of careful plotting, before he'd finally felt ready enough to undertake the task. Everything was in place, he'd found the perfect victim, devised the perfect plan, figured out the perfect timeframe.

It'd be Gavin's best murder yet, he hoped his coworkers appreciated his efforts.

But when he arrived at the scene, everything was off.

The door was unlocked when it shouldn't have been. Both the human and android should be in bed at this time, after having performed their nightly checks of all doors and windows, locking everything.

Androids didn't forget, and a human's autopilot was a wondrous thing.

Gavin should have turned back immediately, walked his ass right the fuck away from that house and never looked back. But curiosity got the best of him.

He entered cautiously, knowing exactly where to step to avoid creaky floorboards, and made his way to the bedroom.

The feeling of dread grew inside of him with every step that he took.

The house was too quiet, felt too empty.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

He wondered if he'd been figured out, but no, there was no way they could have figured out he was the killer _and_ have figured out his next move in time to catch him in the act. Something else was going on.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight and stench of fresh blood.

Wet and sticky and _red_.

 _Human_ blood.

In the corner of the room, an LED blinked a cool blue.

He froze, thought for a moment that he'd walked in on his android target murdering their human companion. Moonlight filtered through the window, illuminating the figure enough that Gavin realized no, it wasn't his victim.

It was RK900.

Gavin wasn't sure if he should run or crack a joke, so he did neither.

RK900 was watching him with icy blue eyes, and his gaze was like a snake, coiling around the man and keeping him trapped in place.

"Detective. What an unexpected surprise." The android said, his voice betraying nothing. "Here for the android, I assume?"

A quick glance around the room proved that the android chosen to be Gavin's victim was no where in sight. 

"What did you do with it?"

"Closet. Forced stasis. He won't be waking up for a while, I didn't want any interruptions while I worked." RK900 hummed as he finally started moving, stepping around the bed to stand before Gavin in the doorway.

This close, it was easy to see the blood that stained his chasis, from his hands up to his elbows. Some of it splattered against his chest and his face.

In his hand he held a human heart.

"Quite messy, I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do about that." The android commented, shaking his free hand, sending small drops of blood flying. Then he held up the heart between them, "An interesting muscle, I can see why you're so fascinated with the android equivalent."

"How...?" Gavin found himself asking.

"How did I know it was you? Or how did I know you'd be here? The answer to both is the same, I didn't." Richard hummed, bringing the heart to his mouth. He licked a broad stripe across the heart, cleaning away the blood. He swallowed, licked his lips, "But here you are, it wasn't too hard to connect the dots."

Fear might have been the appropriate reaction to that, or panic, but certainly not _arousal_. 

And it didn't go unnoticed by the android.

"Oh, my dear Detective." RK900 purred as he spun on his heels, retreating back into the room. He walked over to a small box that Gavin hadn't noticed before, a cooler, and placed the heart inside, "You never were able to hide your attraction to me very well."

"And who's to say it wasn't part of the act? People aren't gonna think I hate androids if I'm crushing on one big time."

A bark of laughter from the android, "Oh, my sweet Gavin, attraction is such a hard thing to fake. Even if it wasn't, you can't lie to me, I was made to detect that sort of thing." With a sudden movement, too fast for Gavin to react, RK900 was grabbing him and tugging him fully into the bedroom. The door was slammed closed behind him, and then he was shoved against it. RK900 quickly pushed up against him, restricting his movement.

His knee brushed against Gavin's crotch, and the Detective couldn't hide or deny it any longer. 

Seeing the blood on the android, watching the way he acted, hearing the way he spoke. It was all getting to Gavin in a way he just couldn't supress, but he couldn't help it.

He wasn't blind. Even if he had a strong dislike for androids, he couldn't deny how attractive he found the RK900, and his commanding personality was just an added bonus.

A hand cupped Gavin's cheek, and a thumb brushed against his bottom lip, smearing blood across it. "If I'm being completely honest, Detective, you do things to me too."

Lips captured his own and he tasted blood, but it didn't put him off. If anything it fueled his hunger.

Gavin's hands were free, so he threaded them through inky black hair, didn't let the android pull away until he was struggling to breathe.

"My, my, I wasn't quite expecting _that_." RK900 purred, his hands running down his partner's body, staining his clothes with conjealing blood.

Gavin was a bit too preoccupied to worry about the evidence, " _Fuck me_ already, we don't exactly have unlimited time here."

"I suppose you're right, we'll have plenty of opportunities in the future to take our time." The android pecked him on the lips and patted his hip, "Wait here just one moment."

He waltzed over to the body on the bed, long grown cold, and plunged his hand into the ragged cavity in its chest. When he pulled it out, it was covered in wet blood. RK900 looked at it for a moment, seeming mesmorized as he slowly turned his hand.

A cough from Gavin had him snapping out of it, and making his way hastily back to his Detective.

"If you wouldn't mind helping me out with this next part." RK900 hummed, gesturing towards Gavin's pants.

Gavin almost broke his belt buckle trying to get it undone, tossing it the ground when it was finally free. His jeans and underwear followed soon after, pooling around his ankles. He bent over, forearms braced against the door and looked over his shoulder at the android.

RK900 wasn't uneffected by the sight, but he did a good job of hiding it. "You're quite easy Gavin, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Will you shut up and- ah! Warn a guy!" Gavin hissed, jerking as two blood slick fingers were unceremoniously shoved into his hole.

"We both know that this is exactly how you like it." RK900 murmured, his dry hand clutching at the Detective's hip to still him, while the other quickly began to prepare his hole.

"I don't remember sharing my kinks with you."

"Perhaps you shouldn't leave your personal electronics laying around where curious androids can get to them. It's a good thing you don't use them to plot your little... adventures."

"I'm not that stupid." Gavin breathed, pushing back as a third finger was added. "But you should keep your nose out of other people's business."

"If only I could. Sadly, deviancy wasn't enough to assuage the curiosity I was designed with." RK900 sighed and removed his fingers, "If that's not enough, suck it up."

Gavin snorted and hoped he wasn't vibrating from the anticipation that he felt. He buried his face in his forearms and just listened to the sounds behind him. The clink of a belt buckle, the shuffling of fabric, the sound of RK900 slicking himself up with the blood that remained on his hand.

"Ready?" RK900 asked, but didn't give the human a chance to answer. 

His pace started slow, but sped up quickly, and all Gavin could do was take it, letting out obscene sounds. There was a burning pain, but it felt _good_ , better than anything he'd ever had before. He wondered if it was partially because of the scent of blood that surrounded them, how RK900 had used it, if it satisfied a part of Gavin he didn't even know about.

"My hand's getting a little dry, would you mind helping with that, dear? We can't leave you untouched, can we? Not if we want this to be over before the sun comes up."

Gavin easily accepted the fingers into his mouth, ignoring the texture of coagulating and dry, flaky blood.

When RK900 deemed them wet enough, he removed them and wrapped Gavin in a firm grip.

Gavin swallowed the taste that was in his mouth, instead of spitting like he desperately wanted, and choked on a moan. "Fuck, RK- Ah!" He couldn't resist rolling his hips, fucking into the android's hand and it was over for him embarrassingly quickly.

Not a drop was spilled onto the door or floor, all of it was caught in RK900's hand. He quickly brought it to his mouth, sucking it clean of the various fluids it had gathered over the course of the night.

"Disgusting." Gavin hissed, wrinkling his nose at his partner.

"You're certainly one to talk, Detective." RK900 spat, snapping his hips forward and effectively silencing his next complaint, "Next time, I think I'll have to gag you. You talk too much for my liking."

"Won't be a next time if you don't _finish_ -"

A hand was slapped over his mouth, and RK900 developed a punishing pace, chasing his release. He found it, just a few thrusts later, and he stilled inside Gavin, buried deep, a soft, breathy gasp the only sound that left him.

They stayed as they were for several long moments, coming down from the high and catching their breath.

When it was finally caught, Gavin turned to his partner and spoke, "I'm not gonna stop if that's what you were trying to accomplish with that."

RK900 smirked at him, running a hand reverently down Gavin's back, "That wasn't my intention, but I hope you know I don't plan on stopping either." He pulled out, giving the man a light smack on the ass and tucked himself back in, "Be a dear and don't spill any of that, we've been quite good at not contaminating this crime scene so far."

Gavin scowled at him, but managed to redress himself without making a mess, "So, what now?"

"I won't tell if you won't." RK900 grinned, leaning down to capture Gavin's lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss, "Now I suppose you'd like to take that android's heart?"

Gavin's eyes widened, having completely forgotten about that. "I- yeah, where is it?"

"Let me get it for you, we should be getting out of here as soon as possible." RK900 made his way over to the walk-in closet, where an android was slumped on the ground. He removed the pump regulator and made his way back over to the man, presenting it to him with an exaggerated bow, "For you, my love." He looked up with a wink, "I'd give you mine, but unfortunately I need it."

An exasperated, but fond, sigh left Gavin's mouth, but he took the pump regulator and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket, "Are we done here?"

The small cooler was picked up and one last glance was cast around the room.

RK900 nodded, "We are." He answered, and wrapped an arm around Gavin's waist.

As they descended the stairs together, he said, "You know, I think this is the beginning of a truly beautiful partnership."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr about how nasty I am at @huntinggavin =^)
> 
> I'm incredibly proud of myself


End file.
